1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display devices, and specifically to display devices providing a simulated snowfall within a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display device for providing simulated snowfall consists of a glass ball enclosing a fluid with small pellets or flakes disposed therein. The glass ball is shaken to randomly disperse the pellets throughout the fluid, and the pellets then gradually descend through the fluid to the bottom of the glass ball, giving the appearance of falling snow. Such a device has the obvious disadvantage of requiring someone to periodically shake it, a very difficult task when the display device is desired to be somewhat large.
More elaborate snowfall display devices include internal impellers or pumps for causing the pellets to move within the fluid. These devices typically have an impeller on the lower side of the display container which simultaneously thrusts some of the particles upward and draws others downward in the viewing area, creating a very artificial appearance because snowflakes do not move upward from the ground in a natural snowfall.
Moreover, in prior art attempts to solve the problem of hiding the upward-moving pellets from view, there is generally a relatively small intake hole on the bottom of the tank into which the fluid and pellets are drawn. Thus, the various fluid flow lines in these devices terminate in substantially the same area at the bottom of the tank, giving the impression that all of the "snowflakes" fall downward for some distance, then curve at the end of their path to reach a common point. Such a configuration also fails to provide a natural appearance of snowfall. In accordance with the present invention, there is desired an improved snowfall simulator which gives the natural appearance of snow falling from the top of a tank to the bottom of the tank in a continuous, natural fashion.